Tender Touches
by Aozoran
Summary: Sequel to Invisible Hands. A pair of Ambulance Chasers, a poor Ratchet and way too much energy.


**Author's Note: XD Since someone wanted another... XD here you go! A sequel to Invisible Hands. **

**3**

* * *

Sirens blazed as Ratchet was accelerating, his frame trembling with every jolt from the potholed road beneath his tyres, he could see them in his rear-view mirror, the pair trailing him. The twins gave new meaning to the words 'ambulance chasers', red and yellow burning through the darkness, headlights flashing and almost blinding his rear sensors for a moment. He knew what they wanted, a flutter of something rather heated flared through him, brilliant and boiling over, lighting particular sensors on fire, the tease of the memory files fluttering slightly just beneath the surface. It was positively overwhelming, he wanted something... anything to be able to stop it, stop his spark from fluttering like an earth bird trapped in a cage, struggling to get free of its prison. Why did they have to have this affect on him? Why him?

_'We found you.' _

A breathless whisper that made him accelerate as fast as possible, tearing through the dark pine forests of Oregon, the broad trees on either side of him, towering over everything and leaving only a single streak of stars overhead above the road. What was he to do? He knew what would happen if they caught him, oh Primus... he knew what they would do, what would happen to him, there was nothing he could do to resist that. The pleasure had been intense, overwhelming, the feeling of hands gliding over his frame, heat bubbling up through him and around him. Yet, he couldn't let them, knew that if it happened again, he wouldn't ever be able to grasp the control he had once had, the ability to refuse them.

_'Why run? You know as much as we do... just how much you like it.' _

His sirens quieted as he turned sharply, his wheels skidding as he turned onto a gravelled road, heat pulsing, the rush of signals running through his systems was leaving every inch of his frame sensitive and hot. They wanted him like this! Those stupid... twins! He wouldn't let them catch him. Though, he was forced to transform, his white and red frame glinting in the moonlight that filled down through the trees as he was trying to escape his pursuing... what were they to him?

Suddenly warm arms curled around him, his frame thumping into the chassis of a brilliant yellow mech, squirming he was trying to slip away as he was being cradled close against Sunstreaker's body. "Let me go!" Ratchet demanded, flustered, systems worked up and overheated. "Sunstreaker. Let me go right now, or I'll...!"

"You'll what, Ratchet?" A smirk tugged at the corners of those lips, a hand stroking down over the medic's aft, squeezing it gently and rather enjoying the way his companion was responding to the stimulus. "You'll keep running? Keep overheating your systems... keep getting wetter?"

A squeak escaped the white and crimson bot, his hips arching as two fingers traced the edges of his more intimate plating, stroking and rubbing across the heated surface and drawing attention to the fact that he was leaking lubricants all down his warm thighs. "And just who's fault do you think that is?" Ratchet attempted to snap back, his lips pressing together, pouting and definitely not being happy over the fact that he was being teased like that.

"_Oh_, I hope its mine..." That smirk just grew bigger.

"Fragger!"

"Only for you, my pretty Ratch." His head dipped down, mouth trailing across the edge of that chevron, his optics lifting for a moment to gaze at his red twin, winking over the top of Ratchet's helm. Sideswipe was clearly enjoying himself, taking the chance to just watch his yellow twin seduce the medic, there was some kinky pleasure over knowing that they were the cause of Ratchet's _situation_.

"I am not yours." Stubborn as ever, he wasn't about to let Sunstreaker win, but his frame was melting against that warm, leaning in further against the strong chassis, his hands clenching by his sides until he felt a finger caress against suddenly bare plating. "Wha... Sunsteaker...?" A gasp slipped past damp lips as two fingers were sliding upwards into his valve, thrusting sharply once and finding his sweetspot all in the same motion, caressing and stroking inside of his body. His hands were grasping at the warm frame, attempting to prevent himself from just collapsing to his knee joints as they weakened beneath him.

Sideswipe was groaning softly, attempting to muffle the sound as he dropped to his own knees, his plating being hurriedly pushed aside in favour of his spike, stroking over it as he watched Ratchet being fingered by his brother, Sunstreaker making sure that Ratchet was turned towards him, that valve being spread out, the medic unaware of the fact he was being watched as that happened. This was definitely something he wouldn't mind watching, all day... every day.

"How about this time... I just take you like this... while you're still so tight and your valve is begging for something to be put in it." It was just kinky, his other hand was lifting Ratchet's leg upwards, spreading them even more, allowing him to add another finger as he thrust them in wetly, lubricant still dripping down across those quivering thighs. It was just so delightful knowing that he was in control, that they had very much what they wanted. "Admit that you want it. Admit that you want nothing more than to be pleasured."

"No..." A soft whimper, blue optics dazed as his sweetspot was being rubbed harder, teased and tormented, pleasured until he couldn't control himself any longer. "Please... ah..."

"Say it." Sunstreaker coaxed softly. "You know you want to."

"No... no... oh... AH!"

"Say it, Ratchet..." Leaning in, his mouth softly touched Ratchet's, enjoying the warm taste of the other, licking lightly over that lower lip, deepening the kiss slowly, muffling the rather sexy sounds that were attempting to escape between wet lips. "Say it for me... Beautiful."

Blue optics glowed brightly in the beautiful face, Ratchet's head pressing into the warm touch, hypnotised by the gentle touches and the hands that were doing rather questionable things to his lower body. "Sunny..." Lips parted, before being stolen, a glossa twining with him, completely the seduction of the more than willing Ratchet, slender hands clung to the warm metal, desperately not wanting to let go.

"That's it..." And Ratchet was being stripped of his armour, his free hand dancing over the silky metal, tracing intricate lines across the expanse of metal, "Tell me..."

"I want you." A white cheekplate pressed against the yellow chassis, giving in to what his spark desired, willing to give into the feelings that danced through him, the emotions that had been growing since the last time he had been in these arms, in the arms of the twins... "I want..."

The slender medic was twisted around, drawn gently down and across Sunstreaker's lap, his legs being spread on either side of the yellow mech's knees, spreading his legs wide like that, his helm dipped back to rest against a strong shoulder as something hot was rubbing back and forth against his valve. His blue optics tipped down enough to gaze at that hot yellow shaft that was pressed up against the underside of his own spike, caressing it in such an intimate fashion. But that was when he realised they were both being watched from no more than a few yards away, there was Sideswipe, on his knees in a pool of moonlight, a hand wrapped around his spike, jerking it off roughly. Dazed blue met azure for a moment, but before he could say something, he was being stretched wide, the yellow stiffness that had been brushing against his own was suddenly all the way inside of him, Sunstreaker had impaled him and allowed Sideswipe to watch.

"You didn't notice him, did you?" Sunstreaker was licking an audio softly as he was beginning to thrust into Ratchet, filling the mech up and getting a cry of surprised pleasure with each deeper thrust, three fingers had definitely not been enough to stretch out Ratchet's tight little valve. "Watching us, watching you getting so damp around that tight little hole of yours... and now he can see you getting my spike inside you."

The medic was attempting to close his thighs, attempting to restore at least some modesty, but when it came to the twins... those legs were preventing him from doing anything. Knees prevented him from doing as he wished, the fact was he was unable to even help Sunstreaker in the position he was in, except for squirming which only seemed to spread the lubricants out even more, making both their hips wet with fluids.

"Ratchet..." Sideswipe's lips trembled as he shuffled forwards over the damp pine needles, his big optics gazing upwards at the medic, warm and filled with pleading.

"I'm sorry... I... I want you... too." A hand reached out towards the gorgeous red twin, fingertips slowly trailing over the edge of the sleek jaw, pulling him forwards and leaning towards him. Ratchet kissing Sideswipe, caressing across that helm, rather pleasing Sunstreaker who delighted in the fact that his twin was getting just as much attention and allowing him to give Ratchet his spike nice and hard. Panting softly, Ratchet's heated breath fluttered softly across Sideswipe's damp lips, moaning softly, his hands delicately stroked and brushed over the crimson mech's features ever so lightly.

"Thankyou." Nibbling softly at Ratchet's lower lip, Sideswipe was nuzzling into the hands that caressed and gently brushed his helm, reminding him of just how good it felt to be touched so gently. "You know... we want you to stay with us."

"What?"

"You heard him, Ratch, we no longer want to share you."

"Share me? With who would I be sharing myself?" Grumbling, his lips pressed together, attempting to muffle the sounds of his own moans, though it wasn't enough to quiet the slick sounds of that spike thrusting into him, filling him up. "I..."

"Good to know." Sideswipe gave a cheeky little smile, his hands resting against Sunstreaker's knees, nudging his brother's legs apart and thus forcing Ratchet to bear even more of himself to warm fingers that were tracing around where that large spike was sliding in and out of the flustered medic. "We never did like sharing." Soft lips latched on to Ratchet's throat, licking and suckling at the warm metal, positively purring at the taste of the metal and the wax that handsome medic used.

"This time we won't let go."

"You are a pair of ambulance chasers!"

"Oh no, we just chase Ratchets... we know that doing so... gets him all turned on."

Facial plates burning hot, he was about to retort when his spike was being licked delicately, Sideswipe's wet glossa sweeping over it, spreading out the fluids that had already leaked out of it. This was getting hotter by the moment, hotter beyond any sense he could make of what was happening. The world was burning up with pleasure, his lips quivering as the crimson twin was shuffling in closer.

The fingers that had been playing with Ratchet's valve was dipping down to Sunstreaker's, caressing it ever so lightly, slicking it up just a touch. The yellow twin glaring at Sideswipe. "Don't even think about doing it."

"Why not?" Winking at Ratchet, his hands curled around Sunstreaker's legs, drawing them upwards, the yellow twin unable to push Sideswipe away as Ratchet was trapped between them. "I need to get slicked up anyway..."

"_Sides_." Sunstreaker growled warningly.

"Just relax, Bro."

And Sunstreaker's ankles were suddenly up over Sideswipe's shoulders, a hot spike suddenly thrusting deeply into the yellow mech, stretching him wide and making him buck roughly into the medic trapped between them. Ratchet was shrieking with pleasure as he was suddenly being forced to lean back against Sunstreaker's chassis, the new angle forcing his sweetspot against that spike.

"BROTHER!" Sunstreaker hissed, barely able to keep from moaning himself, finding himself being positively fragged by his own twin, his valve clenched tightly around the spike inside of it. "I'll get you for this!" It was a promise, a promise of revenge that Sideswipe was definitely going to enjoy considering the fact that both of them were rather hot and bothered. It was definitely unbearably hot already. "Frag you!"

"More like fragging you!" Sideswipe laughed, for once having control of the situation, before he was leaning in and kissing the whimpering Ratchet, delighting in the fact that the medic was being getting nicely fragged. Pulling back for a moment, he was rewarded when Ratchet suddenly overloaded, fluids spilling down across where he was thrusting his spike nice and deeply into his twin, making him even slicker.

The medic was melting between the two mechs, gasping softly, as his valve continued to squeeze around Sunstreaker's spike and was finally feeling the mech tremble and twitch beneath him. His helm lolled to the side, gazing into the angry features of Sunstreaker that was melting into muted pleasure, the twin attempting to hide the fact he was rather enjoying getting his valve stretched again. Sideswipe was the only one he ever allowed do this to him, no other mech was allowed to do so. However, the promise of having both twins inside of him was definitely getting even more desired... remembering the feeling of that night where he had been taken by both, the feeling of being impossibly stretched outwards by two wet spikes. Whimpering softly, his valve was clamped down around Sunstreaker's spike still, wanting to feel the fluids shoot up inside of him. Licking his lips, he reached down with one hand to touch his own quivering spike, which was still hard against his belly.

"Come, Sunstreaker."

"No." The mech gritted out between clenched denta.

Thrusting even harder, Sideswipe wanted to watch his brother overload before he would join him inside of Ratchet. "You want to."

Pouting, Sunny was finally letting out a groan, unable to resist it especially when that spike was giving it to him nice and rough the way he rather liked it. He succumb to the pleasure, biting down against Ratchet's shoulder, leaving a make on the warm metal as he collapsed backwards against the tree trunk just behind him, filling Ratchet with nice hot fluids as Sideswipe rewarded him with a rush of his own. "Not... fair."

"When are you ever fair to me?" Sideswipe chirped, before he was drawing his spike out of his twin, wet with a mix of their fluids and Ratchet's. "Now... It's your turn Ratchet."

Blue optics blinked at them, confused for a moment before lips parted into a wide circle as another hot length was pushing inside him, slicked up with an intimate mix of lubricants. One second the tip was inside and then the entire length, two spikes buried deep inside of him.

A hand reached down and thrust several fingers into Sunstreaker's wet valve, forcing him to thrust hard and forcefully into Ratchet, the stimulation definitely getting both of the twins worked up all over again. "You want all in?" Sideswipe leaned over Ratchet's shoulder and actually kissed his brother, before almost getting his lower lip bitten in a moment of retaliation. "Fine then." And Sunstreaker's valve was suddenly getting a whole hand inside of it, thrusting sharply, not about to let his twin escape with doing that.

"No... no... NO!" Ratchet was pinned between the arguing twins, getting his valve thrust into so roughly that he didn't think he could ever be stretched wider. The two mechs keeping him right there between them, when Sunstreaker's hand closed around his spike, jerking him off and making his valve clamp down tightly around the intrusion, making it even kinkier. "Slag the both of you!" He screamed as he was being swallowed up by the raging whirlwind of stimulation here in the middle of a forest... Why was it such a turn on? Primus help him!

"Oh yes!" Sideswipe groaned, kissing Ratchet fiercely, feeling his and Sunstreaker's spikes rubbing together, brushing up and down against each other as he was working his brother up for another overload. "You first Ratchet... you first..."

And they didn't have to wait long for the screams of overload to be torn from those wet, kiss bruised lips, Ratchet slumping down between them as fluids leaked out from between Sunstreaker's fingers. The twins were soon to follow, filling that valve deeply with fluids in return, the yellow twin whimpering as his valve clenched hard around that hand and he slumped back against the tree, his legs still thrown over his twin's shoulders, intimately teased as those fingers wiggled around inside of him.

"It looks like we did it." Sides chuckled as he carefully drew his brother's legs down and around his waist, continuing to thrust upwards into Ratchet, unable to help the throb of desire and the wonderful feeling that came with his brother and their loved being all hot and needy still.

"Yeah." The yellow twin was still pouting, his lips pressing together, squirming slightly as his sweetspot was being continuously stroked, his muscle cables attempting to squeeze around the hand inside of him. "But that didn't mean I let you frag my valve. I told you not to."

"I couldn't resist. Seeing you like that... you were just begging for it too. It seems to be a turn on for Ratchet too..." Nuzzling the warm cheekplate of the medic, he licked up the fluids on those lips, enjoying the wonderful taste of not only Ratchet but his twin all over those soft lips and inside that mouth.

"Next time... I'll take you." His olfactory sensor wrinkled slightly at the rather delighted look on his twin's face. "That's what you wanted all along! Meanie!"

"Right." Trying to smoother his laughter, Sideswipe was just winking at the pleasure dazed Ratchet and smirked at his brother. "That was all I wanted."

"Bastard."

"In your dreams, Brother."


End file.
